The Birth of the Future Past and Present
by xygrlnxtdoor
Summary: Made a few Major changes! Occurs after the Finale Departure. No one knows that much about the Granolith until now.
1.

Liz is sitting down in her favorite chair outside her room

Chapter One:Call of the Granolith

Liz is sitting down in her favorite chair outside her room

(Voice over)

Two days ago I thought that if I could figure out what happened to Alex, it would make some other things in my life a little clearer.I mean if I could find the answers to one question maybe finding the answers to all of the other ones wouldn't seem so hopeless because nothing makes sense anymore.I feel like the more I try to figure things out the more confusing it gets.Now that I know how Alex died and how Tess betrayed us I'm more confused then ever.What about the future, now that Tess is gone, after everything that I gave up, will it still happen?So what's next?

(Fade In) The four aliens and Maria are at the Crashdown, sitting at their usual corner booth

Maria:What do you mean you just let her go!You should have tied her up or used your alien powers or something…

Michael:Lay off him, she'll be back, probably needed some space, 

(Maria cross her arms and gives him a don't mess with me look) 

just get it all out of her system…..

Maria:Ughhhh!There are evil things out there, how could she just leave without telling me, her best friend….

(Michael grabs her and gives her an awkward hug and pat on the back)

Max:I thought that we could start over but that's impossible isn't it?

Isobel: (Puts her hand over his and gives him a reassuring smile) It was a lot to take in, she just needs some time to think about everything.

Max, Isabel, andMichael: (they all said at the same time standing up in unison and standing absolutely motionless like robots)

We need to go to the Granolith 

Maria: (Looking confused)What?!!!Is your new alien powers telepathy?Maybe you can find Liz with it.Helloooo anyone home? (She waves her hand in front of Michaels face

Max, Isabel, and Michael:We need to go to the Granolith, (they all said exactly as before)

Maria:Knock it off guys, it's beginning to creep me out.

(The Pod squad moves toward the door)

Where are you going?


	2. 

Chapter Two: The Birth

Chapter Two: The Birth

Kyle, Valenti, Liz, is looking at the Granolith as the aliens and Maria walk in.

Is: What are we doing here?

Max: (Seeing Liz, Valenti and Kyle by the Granolith) Liz, what are you doing here?

(When he touches her the Granolith starts to pulse with light like a heartbeat and everyone backs away except for Liz)

Liz:No, it's not going to hurt us

Isabel:How do you know?

Liz:I just feel like I know it somehow.It called to me.

Maria:Um guys, um can you get it to stop pulsing?Is it going to blow up or something?Liz, what are you doing?Don't touch it!

(Liz touches the granolith and she disappears within the pulsing light, Max and the others reach for her)

Of course she touches it, oh my god, Liz!Where did she go?

Max:Liz….

(He tries to walk into the light but Valenti grabs him and pulls him back)

Valenti: Kids stay back…

Michael: What the hell…

Liz:It's okMaria, it's beautiful….Oh my god, there's something in here.

Everyone:What is it?

Liz:It's an egg.

Maria:You gave me a heart attack!Now get outta there before something happens.Like Whoa!!!!! 

(There is a blinding flash of light then when it clears you see everyone on the ground with the exception of Liz who is standing holding a large egg.

Max:Is everyone ok?Liz?

Isobel:Where's the Granolith?

Michael:What the hell is that? (Points at the egg in Liz's arms)

Maria:(Still a little shocked starts to babble) Now that's the reason why I hate Easter!I never find the cool eggs….

Valenti:Everyone just calm down.

Liz:Um guys, the egg is hatching!

(Everyone surrounds Liz and the egg and watched quietly as it hatches.A green very alien looking head pokes out and looks at Liz)

Baby:Momma?

(Everyone is speechless)

Kyle:(Who has been hiding behind a big rock comes over and peeks at the baby) Hey! He's kinda cute!

Maria:How do we know if it's he's a boy?SHE could be a girl.

Valenti:(Puts his jacket on the ground) Put him, her, it down here. Give me your jacket Kyle.

Kyle:No way it's green and slimy, it took me 2 years to get this jacket…

(Max takes off his shirt and covers the baby)

Liz:(Puts down the baby) She's changing!

(The baby starts to grow but we only see the reaction on the faces of everyone watching)

Michael:Hey, it's not green anymore!Is it half human?

Max:Do you think that she's warm enough?

Michael:(Takes off his shirt lays it on the rapidly growing child)You owe me a shirt kid!

Maria:She has the prettiest blue eyes...no, it green, now it's brown, make up your mind kid..

Kyle:HE ( he looks at Maria and then looks down) is growing boobs?(All the males jump up and look at anything but the growing child)

(All the women smile)

Is:Oh my God!

Guys:What?What is it?

Maria:Are you thinking what I'm thinking?

Liz:She, she looks like me.


	3. Chapter Three Who are you?

Chapter Two-Who are you

Chapter Three:She Speaks

Everyone is sitting at the Valenti's home talking about the new addition to their group.The object of their discussion, which now is fully clothed in what looks like Liz's clothes, looks like an exact replica of Liz.The Liz replica is watching the television with a blank face.

Liz:(Glancing over at the replica) Are you sure it's a good idea to put her in front of the television?

Kyle:I saw it on a movie where this alien comes down to earth and learns our language through the t.v.

Maria:I think that was Splash and she was a mermaid.

Valenti:Focus guys.

Max:She's got to know some English because she called Liz momma remember.Do you think that the Granolith cloned Liz somehow?

Michael:Whatever happened, it made the Granolith disappear so we have to find a way to reverse it.

Isabel:Even if I dreamwalked her I might not understand her language.

Max:What do you think Liz?

Liz:When I was holding her, I felt closer to her as if she was talking to me but without words.That's it, images.When I touched her I saw all these images.

(Everyone starts to get up)

Liz:Wait, maybe you should all stay here.I don't want to over stimulate her.

(Everyone sits back down and Liz walks to the couch where the Liz replica is sitting and sits down next to her and tentatively touches her hand)

Liz:Nothing happened!

Max:Try speaking to her

Liz:Hi…(Flashes of Liz saying hello to different people)Oh!!!!!

(Everyone rushes over and Max grabs Liz's hands)

Max: What happened, are you ok?

Liz:Memories, she is speaking to me through my memories.I said hi and she showed me images of me saying hi.I think that she might have my memories.

Michael:Ask her what she is.

Liz:Who are you?

(Flashes of chaotic random images)

Ahhhhh!(Liz grabs her head) 

Stop!Please stop!

(She falls unconscious off the couch and onto the floor)

(The Liz Replica moves toward Liz but Max moves to stand in her way.The Liz replica at him and after a slight pause, he puts his hands on Liz's head and heals her)

Max:Liz, are you ok? (He brushed her hair off her face and traces his finger over the lines of her face)Come on Liz, wake up…

Liz:Max?What happened?

Maria:The dupe just tried to kill you.

Max:No, she wasn't trying to kill Liz, it's just that her brain couldn't handle all the information.Liz do you remember any of the images that she put into your brain?

Liz:No, I can't remember anything.

Michael:Damn it, we're back at square one.

Liz Replica:So she will be ok?

(Everyone turns to the replica and stares shocked)

Liz Replica:I did not mean to hurt her.I did not realize that my actions would harm her.Let me speak to her.Please…

Maria:You mean you could talk the whole time?You could have killed Liz!

Liz:Maria, it's ok.She said that she didn't mean to do it and I believe her.Why didn't you talk before?

Liz Replica:I didn't know that I could until you showed me.

Liz:What?How did I show you?

Michael:That doesn't matter, we need to know what happened to the Granolith?Can you bring it back?

(Liz Replica looks very confused)

Isobel:Maybe she doesn't understand what it is.The Granolith, the thing that you came out of.

(Liz Replica still looks even more confused and doesn't reply)

Liz:You guys, let's start with the basics here.We've got to give you a name, what shall we call you?

Liz Replica:You can call me what you've always called me.

Maria:Liz's Dupe?

Liz Replica:Granolith


	4. Chapter Four Getting to Know You

Chapter Four: Getting to Know You

Chapter Four:Getting to Know You

Everyone:The Granolith!

Liz:But if you're the Granolith then why did do you look like me?

Granolith:I am you.This physical form and what I believe is e-motion I took from your DNA.I have never experience e-motion before, you have very good ones.

Maria:You can't get emotions from DNA.It's these chemical things in your head that ummmm, Liz you take it from there.

Michael:Forget the science lesson, do you know how to get us home?

Granolith:Yes, but I can't send you there unless I leave this body.

Michael:So, how do you leave it?

Granolith:When this body is destroyed.

Michael:Damn it!Can you be killed?

Granolith: (Tearing up)Killed?Do you not like me?

Maria:Do you have to be so insensitive?

Michael:That's it I'm out of here, are you coming Max?Isobel?

(Max and Michael move toward the door)

Isobel:I'm going to try to help out here.

Michael:Suit yourself

(They leave)

Isobel:Ok let's get you a better name then Granolith because that just sounds like a rock.

Maria:Granny or Gran is definitely out of the question

Liz:Lith?(They all make a face)

Kyle:Lithia?

Lithia:Li-th-ee-a (she smiles)

Maria:By Jove we've got it!

Isobel:Now let us introduce you to the joys of being a women such as shopping

Maria:Flirting

Liz:Science

(Maria and Isobel both raise their eyebrows)

Ok, ok,romance novels

Kyle:Silk underwear!

(They all stare at him)Hey, this is my house, where else am I suppose to go?

Maria:Go to the same place as you Dad you pervert.

Kyle:He went to your house, probably doing the hippity dippity with your Mom

Maria:Ugh!!!!Too much information!Go look at pornos in your room like normal guys.

Kyle:It's 4:00 in the afternoon!

Maria:So you do have dirty magazines hidden in your room

Kyle:Hey, I didn't say that…. you just have a dirty mind

Lithia:Is that flirting?

Maria and Kyle:NO!

Liz:Why in the world do you think that's flirting?

Lithia:The memories I have of Michael and Maria, they are talking like that.I know that they really like each other so it's logical to believe that kind of interaction is flirting.

Isobel:She's got you there!

Liz:Do you have all my memories?

Lithia:Yes, but I don't understand most of them.Such as…

Liz: Uhh!Let's talk about this when we're alone.

Maria:Ooooooo!Is Liz keeping secrets?

Lithia:I have a memory of you kissing Kyle, does this mean that you like him too?

Maria:What?I did not kiss Kyle!Girl, you need to go back and…

Liz:Oh my gosh, do you remember when we were playing spin the bottle in the 7th grade? You had the biggest crush on Kyle and you…

Maria:This is so not happening!

Kyle:(Strutting around the room)So, I was irresistible was I?

Isobel:(Laughing)You look like an idiot, why don't you sit down.

Kyle:Let me go order a Pizza first.

Liz:Good idea!Food!


	5. Chapter Five Thinking Through Basketball

Chapter Five: Thinking Through Basketball

Chapter Five:Thinking Through Basketball

Michael and Max are playing basketball

Michael:So what do you think about the whole Granolith situation? 

(He fakes to the right and then dribbles to left and then to the basket for an easy layup)

Max:Always to the point!

(He picks up the basketball and takes it outto half court)

Maybe it can tell me the answers to the universe 

(He shoots a three pointer which makes it through the hoop with a swoosh)

Michael (Grabbing the ball and takes his time to get it to half court)

Seriously, though what's the plan?

Max:There is no plan, we need to find out everything it knows.Maybe it can help me get my son back.

Michael:(Tossing the ball to Max)Check!

Max: (Holding the ball)Do you think that I made the right choice?

Michael:(Knocks the ball from Max and drives to the hoop scoring)Are you asking me as my leader or as a friend?

Max:(Picking up the basketball and holding it)Both!

Michael:As your second in command, I think you should have kept the baby here cause Kavar is going to use it as a pawn to destroy you.As your friend, you did what I would have done.

Max:(Starting to dribble) So what's going on with you and Maria?

(He dribbles to the hoop and makes a clean score, Michael picks up the ball and dribbles to half court)Did you…you know?

Michael:Have hot alien sex?

Max:Yeah!

Michael:No, but I opened up to her.I let her see me.

(He goes for the shot)

Max:(Teasing)That explains it, that skinny white butt of yours would turn me off too

(Michael's hot misses and Max rebounds it)

Michael:What?!!!This bod of mine can kick your ass anyday!I guess I wanted my last night to be special.I didn't want her to feel like I was going to use her and then just leave.

Max:(Still teasing)Well that explains why you weren't going to leave.OK, if I make this shot you have to buy me dinner. 

Michael:If you miss?

Max:I wont!

(He takes the shot and as the ball bounces on the rim both he andMichael hold up their hands and the ball explodes)

Damn, I guess I owe you dinner and a basketball

Michael:Don't mess with the Spaceboy!So, now there's two Liz's running around…

Max:Why, you jealous Michael

Michael:You're joking right? Wish that there were two Maria's running around?No thank you, I can barely keep up with one.But on the other hand I guess when I piss off one of them I can go to the other.

(They walk off laughing)


	6. Chapter Six Party of Four Plus One

Chapter Six: Party of Four, Plus One

Chapter Six:Party of Four, Plus One

Liz, Maria, Isabel, Lithia, and Kyle are all laying on the ground surrounded by all leftover pizza, taco bell, and burger king bags and boxes.

Lithia:Does it always feel like you're going to explode after you eat?

Isabel:(Laughing) Only if you eat four slices of pizza, a whopper, and two tacos.

Liz:I didn't know I could eat so much, but you'd better watch it though cause you're going to have to pay for it later.

Lithia:But I don't have any money

Maria:She means you have to burn off the calories by exercising.But unlike my flabby self, Liz has a pretty fast metabolism.

Kyle:I'll help you exercise….

Isabel:(Whispering to Kyle) If you think….

Kyle:I was serious!I'm not going to try to put the moves on her, at least not yet.

Isabel:You are hopeless you know that?

Maria:So, Lithia, do you have any powers?Can you turn Kyle into a toad?

Lithia:I can do this

(Everyone looks around but doesn't notice that all the food has reappeared)

Maria:What did you do?Are you saying that you can't do anything?

Lithia:I'll give you three guesses

Maria:You didn't turn Kyle into a toad. So I guess you can't do that.I have no idea, Isabel.

Isabel:No clue, Kyle

Kyle:Buddha says…

Isabel and Maria:Next!

Liz:(Sitting up looking around)It can't be!You changed time.

Lithia:Yes!

Isabel:You mean we can go back and prevent Tess from killing Alex?

Lithia:(Looking sad)Not without consequences.You can't live life changing the past.

Isabel:But you can though.

Lithia:Not when I'm in this form.Besides, ask Liz what kind of consequences you can have if you try to change the past.

Isabel:What is she talking about Liz.

Liz:This isn't the time.

Isabel:If there is a way to get Alex back…

(Lithia puts her hand over Isabel's)

Isabel:(Crying)Alex? No, no more.

Lithia:You see what can happen?

Isabel:Are you sure that is what will happen

Lithia:That was one of the better possibilities.

Maria:Ok, I'm totally out of the loop, why can't we go back?I mean what if there are no consequences, you changed time and there were no consequences.

Lithia:Only because I only changed time for us and for this room for only an hour.

Isabel:We can't bring back Alex. 

Maria:But

Liz:Just trust me on this Maria, please

Kyle:So I guess we can't go back to the 7th grade when you were in love with me huh?

Maria:You're never going to let that go are you?Seriously though, if we did change the past, what would you change, if there were no consequences?

Kyle:I don't know.I guess well, don't get mad Isabel but I wish that we'd never found out there were aliens on this planet.

Isabel:I agree with you, if you guys had never known about us, Alex would still be alive.But I would have never ever gotten to know Alex.So I guess I would like to change the day that we found out about Tess.I wish we'd never met her.

Maria:Yeah, me too.But if we hadn't met Tess, Alex wouldn't have been able to translate the text allowing you guys to be able to leave and Michael wouldn't have opened up to me like he did.So I don't think that I would change anything.How about you Liz?

Liz:I guess I would change the day Max slept with Tess.I wish I hadn't pushed him away.

Lithia:But you have him now.

Liz:He still has a son out there, wait a sec, can you see into the future?

Lithia:I can see all the possibilities that can happen after certain actions but there are so many that I'm not always right.You shouldn't let what will happen in the future decide what you do in the present.You know how futile it can be.

Liz:You're right, sometimes you're better off not knowing anything.You have all my memories, would you have changed anything?

Lithia:Not a thing, you've come so far.You've all braved so much.To change anything would take away from all that you've accomplished.

Kyle:So what doesn't kill you only makes you stronger?Sounds like something Buddha would say.

Liz, Isabel, and Maria:(Groaning)Kyle!


	7. Chapter Seven Post it Fiasco

Chapter Seven: Post-It Fiasco

Chapter Seven:Post-It Fiasco

Valenti:You are welcome to stay here as long as you need to.Now that Tess…well you can stay in Kyle's room if you like.You know minus Kyle of course.

(He stares at Lithia)

Lithia:What is it Sheriff? 

Valenti:I'm trying to figure out how in the world I'm going to tell you can Liz apart.

Lithia:You can always ask?

Valenti:Yeah, sure

(Lithia turns to walk away and Valenti notices a green post-it on her back)

Wait!You seemed to have picked up a post-it

(He takes it off and shows it to Lithia)

(Kyle, Isabel, Max and Michael are sitting in a booth at the Crashdown waiting for Liz and Maria to come downstairs)

Kyle:I solved all our problems with this little baby.

Max:Post-its Kyle?

Michael:Let me guess, special post-its blessed by Buddha right?

Kyle:Look Heckle and Jeckyll, do you want to hear what I have to say or not?

Max:Go ahead

Kyle:Well before I left my house I put a post-it on Lithia….

Isabel:So?

Kyle:Lithia has a post-it on and Liz doesn't

Isabel:God Kyle!Did your dad drop you on your head when you were little? 

Michael:Hey, it's a good enough plan for me.

Isabel:Max, will you please tell them why this "brilliant" plan is so stupid?

Max:I don't think it's a bad plan.

Isabel:(Looking very disgusted)We are talking about putting post-its on a person.You put post-its on counters or books but not people.You might as well go around putting labels on people that say "hello, people are so idiotic that they don't know who I am so I have to put a label on myself" Besides, it looks tacky.

(Maria and Liz are in Liz's room)

Maria:So?

Liz: So what?

Maria:Are you and Max going to be an item again?

Liz:I don't know, I Lithia!

Maria:Lithia?

(She turns around and sees what Liz saw a few moments before.Lithia is dancing outside the window similar to when Liz was dancing with Future Max)

Liz:(Opens the window)Lithia, what are you doing up here?

Maria:And why are you dancing?

Lithia: (Climbs into the room)

I had this memory of dancing here.

Liz: Future Max

Maria:Future Max?What are you talking about?

Liz:I'll explain later.

(As they are talking Lithia pulls out a pad of post-its and puts them on Maria and Liz)

Maria:No Liz, I hate it that you are keeping so many things from me.You're my best friend!

Liz:I promise I'll talk to you later.This just isn't the right time.

Maria:When?

Liz:Next week?

Maria:Tomorrow?

Liz:Day after tomorrow?

Maria:Done!Here at 7:00

Liz:Done!Let's go downstairs.

(Maria walks out of the room first and Liz notices the post-it on Maria's back pulls it off and tosses it.Lithia tries to put one on her own back but it falls off.Liz come back into the room and grabs Lithia's hand which makes her drop the post-its)

Let me introduce you to the Crashdown.

(Maria walks into the room and notices that Kyle is rummaging behind the counter)

Maria:Kyle, what are you doing?

Kyle:I'm looking for post-its

Maria:What is wrong with the ones in your hand?

Kyle:It's got to be a different color!

Maria:Ok psycho

(She walks behind the counter and opens a drawer and pulls out pink post-its)

Here ya go big boy!

Kyle: (Holding up the pink and green post-its)Green for alien and pink for human.

Maria:Are you on medication?

Isabel:Just ignore him, maybe he'll forget his brilliant plan.

(Liz and Lithia walk in and walk toward the booth.Kyle seeing the post-it on Liz's back waves his arms to get the people in the booths attention.His lips silently say the words post-it and points to Liz)

Maria:What are you doing?Never mind, I don't want to know.(Walks to the booth and pulls the post it from Liz's back)You have a post-it on your back.

Max: (Max grabs Lithia's arms and pulls her toward entrance to the Crashdown) I need to talk to you about something.(They leave)

Isabel:Can I talk to you?

Liz:Sure Isabel

Isabel:Privately. 

Liz:Ok, I'll see you guys later.(They go up to Liz's room)

Maria:(Looking at Kyle) Isn't it time for your meditation?

Kyle:(Looking from Maria and Michael) Oh, yeah, time for the meditation…talk to you guys later.(He leaves)

Maria:So I guess it's just you and me Spaceboy!

(She sits on his lap)

Ok, now what is the deal with the post-its?

Michael: Kyle had a plan to be able to tell Liz and Lithia apart with post-its.

Maria;You're joking right?That is too funny.HA! Ha! ha!

Michael:Ok what's wrong?

Maria:Nothing..

Michael:You're doing the fake laugh thing, something's wrong.

Maria:What does Liz and Isabel need to talk about?She's keeping all these things from me and wont talk to me until the day after tomorrow but she can drop everything and talk to Isabel.I'm supposed to be her best friend.Best friends tell each other everything right?And they…

Michael:Wait a sec, Liz went off with Max.Liz is the one without the post-it.

Maria:Whoa there, spaceboy, forget about the post-its, Lithia went off with Max and Liz went with Isabel.You don't need post-its to tell the two apart.Liz is wearing the necklace that Max gave her.And the girl that went with Max didn't have the necklace on.Oh, they think….

Michael:This is going to be very interesting.


	8. Chapter Eight Mistaken Identity Part 1

Chapter Eight Mistaken Identity Pt

Chapter Eight Mistaken Identity Pt. 1 (Max)

(Max and Lithia walk until they reach a bridge)

Max:There's a lot of things that I need to talk to you and don't know where to start.

Lithia:Just start at the beginning. 

(She hops onto the bridge rail and takes a deep breath and exhales with a huge smile)

What?

Max:(Starts pacing)I should have written it all down!When Tess, no…when you… no….when we….damn it this is hard.

Lithia:It's ok, we can talk about it when you're ready. 

(She gets ready to jump down but Max stands in her way.He puts both his hands on each thought and looks up at her)

Max:No, tell me that you'll give me another chance.I need you!My feelings for you is the only thing that I'm sure about.I mess up big time with Tess and I don't expect you to forgive me right away but I need you to be with me.

Lithia ( Confused)Max I…

Max:Wait, I let me finish before you say anything.I can't promise you a normal life but I can promise that I'll do everything I can to make you happy.I trust you with my life and with my heart please give me another chance.

(He brings her face down to his and gives her a passionate kiss.He pushes her back after a few seconds and looks at Lithia's face confused)

You're not Liz!

Lithia:(Wraps her arms around herself with dazed look on her face)Oh my, I had memories of this but when it happens, it's wow!Let's do it again please!

Max:NO!Why didn't you tell me you weren't Liz!

Lithia:(Snapping out of her daze by Max's anger)I thought that you know it was me.

Max:(Calming down)I guess this is going to have to be practice run.Do you think that Liz and I have a chance?

Lithia:All you have to do is show her what's in your heart.There are some things that you need to show her rather then tell her.

Max:What do you mean?

Lithia:Like this!(She puts her hand over his heart.There is an image of a heart pumping and then another image overlaps it.An image of Liz and Future Max dancing under the stars. Then images of expoding stars overlap the previous image.)

Max: It's like the usual flashes but I can feel what Liz is feeling.

Lithia:No, it's my feelings.I wanted to show you how I felt when you kissed me.

Max:Lithia, I love Liz.You look like her and have her image but you're not her.

Lithia:Oh no, I don't… it's just that I've never been kissed before.It's wonderful.Does it feel like that every time you kiss?

Max:It's different with each person.Uh….Maybe you should talk to Liz or Maria about this.

Lithia:Tess didn't betray you, you know.

Max:She killed Alex, she betrayed all of us.

Lithia:It really was an accident.She didn't realize that her mind control was harmful to Alex until it was too late.She was trying to heal him when he died.

Max:Even if that it's true, she admitted that it was all planned.

Lithia:She made it all up to save you.

Max:What do you mean?

Lithia:She knew that you would choose duty over love and she knew that you would regret it for the rest of your life.

Max:If it's all true why didn't she tell me about everything?

Lithia:She was beginning to feel like part of the group.She was afraid that you wouldn't listen to her and hate her again.

Max:We didn't hate her in the first place!How do you know all of this?

Lithia:When I sent her back to the home planet, I received all her memories and feelings.Your baby's safe, she'll die to protect it.I sent her to the underground caves of Granolithio named after me of course.Your loyal supporters will take care of her and are waiting for your instructions.

Max:I don't know if I believe what you're telling me.How do you know that you're not a shape shifter?Why do you look like Liz?Why is it that every time I'm around you I feel like you're hiding something?I don't trust you even if you do look like Liz.

Lithia:You don't have to believe anything that I say except please believe that I would never hurt any of you.As for if I'm a shape shifter, I can change my appearance.I can manipulate my genes to appear whatever shape I want to.But because I have Liz's DNA, this is what form I take without trying.Everyone has secrets even me.

Max:Have you told the others any of the things that you've told me?

Lithia:I thought that you should be the first one to know.


	9. Chapter Nine Mistaken Identity Part 2

Chapter Nine Mistaken Identity Pt 2 (Isabel)

Chapter Nine Mistaken Identity Pt 2 (Isabel)

Isabel:I need someone to talk to.And since you know pretty much everything and Max is…you know.

Liz:I'm surprised that you picked me but I'll be happy to help you anyway that I can.

Isabel:I know everyone thinks that I'm perfect but I'm not.There's all these …things… inside that I fight everyday.Perfect Isabel and her perfect life and her perfect family.Do you know how hard it is to be me?

Liz:Well, I think that it would be hard to be anybody but I guess it did seem like your life seem, perfect.I mean, you looking like that, having powers, being smart and having a brother like Max.

Isabel:That's another thing, do you know how how much pressure there is to be the sister to a King?I can't do what I want to do, and if I try to do what I want to do, then I'm being selfish.And the thing is, I know that I'm selfish but I'm not evil at least I don't think that I am.I tell myself that I'm not but I'm afraid that I can be.

Liz:What do you mean?You mean Lonnie?The look alike?

Isabel:No, not her, I mean Vilandra.She betrayed everyone because of love.I don't want to be her but sometimes I'm afraid that I already am.What if it's programmed inside me?

Liz:I don't know much about Vilandra but I do know you.I know that you, Isabel, would never betray her friends and family.

Isabel:I guess I wanted to talk to you because I needed to know more about Vilandra.I thought you might know.

Liz:Why would I know?

Isabel:Well you know about the future right?

Liz:How did you know that I knew about future?Oh my god!Have you been dreamwalking me?How could you?

Isabel:Lithia, you're the one who showed me the future.

Liz:Oh, you think I'm Lithia?

Isabel:You mean that you're not?Oh!But the post it!

Liz:Post it?

Isabel:You know the future?How?When?Why didn't you tell any of us?

Liz:I…oh Isabel, (She starts crying)Max, he came from the future and told me that I needed to break up with him in the past, or now I guess because unless I did Tess would have left.And if she had left then in the future you wouldn't be strong enough to fight off your enemies.So I broke up with Max and now Tess still left and with Max's baby and it's all my fault!

Isabel:Liz, why didn't you tell anyone?Why didn't you tell Max?

Liz:Because it was the only way I could make him stay out of love with me.I didn't want to tell Maria because she would talk me out of it.I couldn't talk to Michael or you because you both would have gone straight to Max.Are you going to tell him?

Isabel:I would tell him about your secret if you don't tell the others about my secret.It's kind of nice knowing that someone else knows isn't it.That is other then Max.

Liz:So he knows about Vilandra.

Isabel:Yeah, he was really mad at me for a while.I'm still a little afraid that he's never going to fully trust me.Oh my god!Max!

Liz:Where?What?

Isabel:Right now, he thinks that he's talking to you.Probably pouring his guts out.Hee hee!

Liz:About what?

Isabel:You'll see!


End file.
